The present invention relates to a trim strip for use around window and door openings and a method of installing the same. The trim strip has particular application to buildings having exterior siding.
When installing siding, trim is placed around window and door openings as an initial step before the balance of the siding is installed. The form of trim most commonly used is referred to as a xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d strip; so named because of it""s shape. The xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d strip has an upwardly extending tail portion which is secured to a wall and a hook portion into which siding is inserted.
As the trim is placed on as an initial step, it is not removable or alterable once the siding is completed. This has some inherent limitations. There is no flexibility to subsequently change the trim to suit the tastes of a new owner or update the look of the residence. Alterations are expensive and time consuming.
What is required is a trim strip that is capable of being installed after the siding has been applied to retrofit and change the appearance of a home that has xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d strip trim.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a trim strip for use around window and door openings that includes a unitary body having an elongate first planar portion and an elongate second planar portion. The first planar portion has a first edge and a second edge. The second planar portion is positioned in parallel spaced relation to the first planar portion and also has a first edge and a second edge. The second edge of the second planar portion is connected to the second edge of the first planar portion. At least one third planar portion is secured substantially perpendicularly to the first edge of the first planar portion and extends transversely in spaced relation past the first end of the second planar portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of installing a trim strip around window and door openings of a building. A first step involves providing a building with a xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d strip trim or equivalent surrounding either a window casing or a door casing. For the purpose of this description we will use a window casing. The xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d strip trim has a hook portion and a tail portion. A second step involves providing a trim strip, as described above. A third step involves inserting the second planar portion of the trim strip into the xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d strip between the hook portion of the xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d strip and the building. A fourth step involves inserting the third planar portion between the xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d strip and the window casing.
The trim strip, as described above, is a xe2x80x9csnap onxe2x80x9d trim that can be used to enhance the appearance, at minimal cost, of any house, provided a xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d strip trim or equivalent is first attached to surround the window or door opening. The trim is applied without any damage to the home, as no nails, screws or caulking is required. The trim can be made available in a variety of shapes, sizes, and colours. As it applies over the existing finish and is free-floating, it can be installed over uneven surfaces. If the home owner gets tired of the look provided by the snap on trim after a few years, it can readily be replaced with another variety of snap on trim.